What Ed doesn't know
by HopelessRomantic1818
Summary: Series based... My own version of the series' ending. What if there had been someone else in the ballroom as Ed lay dying? The young girl in the room's corner may not only save his life, but free him from it as well. Ed X Win


What Ed doesn't know

What Ed doesn't know

As Edward Elric's body hit the floor, blood spilled onto the surface on which he lay. Envy, who was quiet happy with his success in killing the boy, stood and grinned in victory. Rose stared in disbelief as the young man who had saved her countless times began to slip away. Her pleas for Edward's waking filled the room, then silenced. A loud 'bang' rang out and Envy dropped dead, a bullet sized hole in his forehead.

The shock from the sound and the sight of so much blood left Rose unconscious as well. All that remained was the figure of a girl in the room's corner. The girl made her way to where Ed's body lay and slowly knelt to his level. A silent tear struck his face and the blond girl lightly kissed the dying boy. A blue light surrounded his body as the wound slowly disappeared. A loud gasp came from the blond male and his eyes closed tiredly. His chest began a steady up and down movement from his breathing.

The girl smiled and walked to the center of the room. The only other inhabitant of the large ballroom still awake was Wrath. Yet even he could do nor say anything at the moment. He merely stared in awe as the young girl clapped her hands together and touched them to the floor. Once again, a blue light filled the room. This time, however, a large white door appeared. The girl's attention turned to Envy and she pulled his body forward as an offering of sorts.

The double doors swung open with a low creak and multiple pairs of hands emerged taking Envy's lifeless form away. The mysterious female stood and held out her hands. The body of the younger Elric, Alphonse soon appeared. Alphonse was caught by the blond and the door disappeared shortly after closing. She dragged him over to where Rose lay and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Once again, the girl stood, but this time she made her way over to Wrath. The beautiful female knelt down and smiled warmly. "Can you do me a favor," she asked sweetly. Wrath nodded and stood beside the girl as they walked over to Ed. "I need you to return those limps, okay? I promise I'll make you new ones as soon as you return his," the young blond promised. Wrath was still unsure of whom she was, but he felt as though he could trust her. He nodded gingerly and sat beside Ed's sleeping form. The girl smiled and offered a "thank-you" before clapping her hands together once more.

The darkness he was surrounded in was growing lighter. He could soon hear voices. At first, he swore he could remember seeing Winry kneeling above him. He was also sure that he had heard her voice. Ed slowly opened his eyes to see Rose and Alphonse smiling down at him. What amazed him was that Alphonse was the young boy he remembered, only at his proper age. Edward sat up and looked around the ballroom to find only the trio in sight. A smile crept upon his face as the pair embraced him.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Ed," Rose exclaimed. Al helped his brother to his feet and stood by Rose. Ed nodded and looked around once more. "Ed, is there something wrong?"

Edward looked back to the young woman and then to his brother. _I could've sworn that I saw Winry here, but… _He shook the thought away and smiled. "It's nothing." More smiles and hugs were exchanged as the three rejoiced.

In the darkened doorway of the ballroom, a young blond girl watched as Edward exchanged smiles with his friend and brother. Wrath, who was still admiring his new auto mail arm and leg, came out of the door behind her silently and stood beside her. "Miss Winry?" Winry offered a simple "hmm" as note that he had been recognized. "Do you think Edward has noticed that his limps have been returned?"

Winry turned to the child completely and sighed. "No, but he'll find out eventually." Wrath frowned and glared at Ed's smiling image.

"He doesn't even know that it was you that saved him, though. He should at least be thankful for that let alone his limps and Al's restoration," Wrath complained. Once again he was met with a sigh.

"What Ed doesn't know won't hurt him. Now come on, Wrath. Let's go home," Winry suggested, offering the child her hand. A smile crept along the boys face and he took her hand tightly. The pair turned and exited the room silently.

Ed watched as Rose and Alphonse laughed and smiled. It felt great to be alive. He had all sorts of thoughts running in his head. These questions included, "How I am I alive?" and "What happened to Envy and Wrath?" But in his mind only one thought came to be important. _Just wait a little longer Winry. I'm coming home. _


End file.
